


I'll always kiss it better

by hyperborean_quaintrelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a grouch, But soft for his stevie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Steve can't cook, Steve's breath the best asmr- Bucky barnes, but he does his best, the most fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperborean_quaintrelle/pseuds/hyperborean_quaintrelle
Summary: Steve was always there whenever Bucky got hurt, because Bucky protected him. It hadn't changed in over 70 years. When Bucky got hurt keeping Steve safe, Steve kissed it better.





	I'll always kiss it better

Bucky had been hurt trying to keep Steve safe. It wasn't a new scenario, and even in the older fuzzy memories Bucky had recovered he could see himself being tended to by a smaller Stevie. One who mouthed off to hide how worried he was when Bucky came home scraped up from knocking some idiot on their ass for talking about his best friend.

And now here he was again.

Some assholes had decided to take out Captain America, because he was banging the Winter Soldier and there's no way that was American and they'd developed some kind of neurotoxin that would nullify the serum and make him mortal. Even if it was a short window of time they only needed ten minutes to take their shot.

They didn't count on one very pissed Soldier to come after them as soon as Steve was okay. Bucky had tracked them to their base of operations, some remote hovel in the middle of bumfuck nowhere in an old barn where they thought they couldn't be traced. Bucky ended up fighting a whole cell of extremists on his own. They weren't very smart and they stood no chance against a master marksman. He made it out okay, of course. But he had more than a few injuries because grenades had a wide range of impact that made up for their shitty aim. He walked with a slight limp, from being thrown from his perch by the blast of one of multiple explosions, as he entered the Avengers compound and headed up to his and Steve's room. It would heal in a few days but that didn't stop Steve from babying him the moment he stepped inside.

"Buck, look what they did to you." And great now Steve was giving him that kicked puppy look, like it was his fault that Bucky got hurt. Bucky immediately tried to brush it off going to limp to the kitchen which was, in his humble opinion, stamped with too much Tony Stark-ness for anyone to feel comfortable in it. But Steve liked it and Bucky could deal with anything for Steve.

"It's okay punk. I'm fine-"

"But you're not fine Bucky. And it's my fault. So let me take care of you." Steve gave him those eyes again and Bucky just sighed. Smiled, a bit ruefully. His memory, shit that it was, could remember that look from a thousand instances just like this.

"It's impossible to say no to you, you know that?" And Steve looked at him innocently for a minute.

Bucky stared.

And Steve just grinned cheekily, taking Bucky into his arms and picking up bridal style. He carried Bucky into their bedroom with the utmost care and set him on the bed. Steve was already on the way to the kitchen to make soup before he could even say he didn't need any.

It made Bucky grumble and flush with pleasure all at once.

Bucky would never admit it, and he'd never say out loud for fear of Stark's nanny cam 3000, but he loved being cared for by Steve. Being made this killing machine usually cause guilt to weigh him down until he felt like he couldn't get out of bed in the morning. But Steve picked him up like he was light as air and treated him like he was the most delicate and precious thing he'd ever held.

When Steve came back in with chicken noodle soup (from a can thankfully cause the guy was golden but he couldn't cook for shit) Bucky was appropriately grumpy. If Steve knew he liked being pampered he didn't say anything, for which Bucky was eternally grateful. He would give Bucky these little knowing smiles between bites and Bucky would glare.

Just like the good old days.

By the time Bucky was done with the soup he was feeling mildly more human. He could blame it on the super serum but he'd rather blame it on Steve's stupid smile and his talent at microwaving soup.

 

"You know Steve. There's one more thing you used to do for me when I wasn't feeling well."

The soup bowl had been put away and now Steve was just holding him. Steve knew the sound of his breathing calmed Bucky, after so long of the silence of cryo hearing Steve breathe next to him was sometimes the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever heard.

"What's that Buck?" Steve was quiet. It was almost lulling, just focusing on his and Bucky's breath. But Bucky's next words had him wide awake.

"You use to kiss whatever hurt." Bucky's voice had that slight note of roughness that went beyond simple arousal. He only sounded like that when he needed Steve, like he'd always needed Steve.

"Where does it hurt?" Steve shifted out from under Bucky until he was hovering over him. Bucky never felt trapped when Steve pinned him down, anyone else would've been tossed into a wall. But Steve's weight just made Bucky feel safe.

"Here." He pointed to his split lip and Steve leaned down to kiss him. It wasn't as a rough or as heated as other kisses they'd shared. It was in category all its own.

It was their _I'm here, I'll always be here_ kiss.

It was their _I'm never letting you go again_ kiss.

And as the kiss led to more, deeper than the first, it grew into touches and caresses that each spoke to a love that grew and flourished as each day went past.

Later that night when their bodies were sated and they were as entangled at they possibly could be, Steve's lips brushed over Bucky's temple. Bucky nuzzled into him and smiled so softly that would make people question if he really was capable of all the things that The Fearsome Winter Soldier was guilty of.

"Buck?" Steve's voice was gentle and the whole night seemed to be wrapped in the cotton, that's how fucking soft it was. And Bucky loved it.

"Yeah Stevie."

"I'll always kiss it better."


End file.
